


Unwarranted Argument

by MissGuided



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jealous Harry, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Regret, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuided/pseuds/MissGuided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick likes Harry. Harry loves Louis. Louis hates Nick. Jealousy, fighting, and eventual solutions. </p><p>Or the one where Nick decides its okay for him to throw himself at Harry during Ed's album release party. Louis is slightly insecure about his relationship with Harry which causes issues. Meaningless harsh empty things are said and boyfriends have to decide whether or not they can forgive each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Going to Ed's birthday party hadn't been something Louis was looking forward to. It had nothing to do with Ed, on the contrary Louis was quite fond of Ed, with his ginger hair and freckles. Always a charmer. Except it wasn't Ed or the idea of a party that got Louis frustrated, because Louis loved to party really, especially when its for people he cares about. It was the friends the people he cares about befriend. That was the real problem for Louis. 

Nick Grimshaw. There wasn't anything wrong with Nick, and Louis really did try to look past his snarky remarks and sneaky jokes about Louis' weight, really it was a struggle, but he had tried. Except his attempt had easily failed for Nick could only be characterized as a complete and utter incompetent dick. It was enough to have to deal with someone constantly flaunting their sexually around like they were the most prized possession on the face of the earth, but it was another thing to deal with someone who constantly ignored your presence and kept getting handsy with your boyfriend. 

Louis had always been the jealous type, always been the one to pounce at someone for getting on his boyfriend or his friends. Nick Grimshaw clearly didn't understand that the word boyfriend meant they were yours, he clearly felt the need to try and snatch up anything you loved, he was evil. As Louis so dramatically had put it one night after coming home from the Brit awards.

"He literally just gets in my face about it too like, hey your with Harry? oh no problem i'm just gonna stand over here by him and rub my dirty fingers all over his body, what even is that?" Louis had exclaimed while getting ready for bed, Harry had chuckled going over to hug his boyfriend before saying "Babe come on, you know their isn't anyone else i'd rather be with, i'm yours and your mine". Sealing his little speech with a kiss, which okay yea Harry was Louis', fuck Grimshaw. 

*

Louis sighs pulling on his black skinnies before throwing on a plain white tee and his white-black vans. He looks in the mirror fixing his fringe to the side before brushing his hands over the slight scruff growing on his jaw and sighing again. "I promise love it isn't going to be that bad" Harry says walking up behind Louis in his black knitted sweater which dips slightly at the chest revealing his swallows. He is sex on legs, Louis thinks. He wraps his strong arms around Louis' waist as he looks at him through the mirror. He sways slightly from side to side as he smiles into his boyfriends neck, Louis giggles at that and turns around before hooking his arms around the taller boys neck.

"You're right, as long as i have you, it'll be okay, right?" 

"mmm, right" Harry agrees, smirking until his dimple appears in his creamy skin before leaning down to capture his boyfriends lips. Louis sighs into the kiss tilting his head slightly and moving his hands into Harry's curls tugging just a little. Harry smiles into the kiss before tightening his grip on Louis' waist and lifting him onto the sink allowing Louis to wrap his legs around his slim waist.

They stay like that for quite sometime reveling in the feeling of each others soft lips, and chocolate tasting tongues. They had shared a Hershey bar earlier, much to Louis' disliking, saying he was watching his weight, before Harry had gasped and spent about an hour going on about how Louis was perfect.

Harry moved his large palm underneath Louis' white shirt feeling the warm tan skin of his hip before his phone starts to ring in his pocket and, they pull away breathlessly as he groans at the interruption making Louis chuckle. 

"Yea, alright man we'll be there soon." Harry says into the phone before putting it back into his left pocket. "C'mon babe, that was Nick, says we'll be late if we don't leave now" Louis rolls his eyes slightly as Harry helps him down onto the floor. "Even when he isn't here he's a pain in my arse" Louis says into Harry's neck making him chuckle. Harry leans back and places a gentle kiss to his nose before taking his hand and pulling him out into their master bedroom.

 

*

After ten minutes of Louis attempting and succeeding at wrapping Harry's olive green headband into his curls they're off, closing the penthouse door behind them and strolling into their black Electric Cadillac. Once settled Louis turns on the radio leaning back in his chair before a voice says "And now on BBC 1 throwback we have the Beatles number on-" You've got to be fucking kidding, Louis thinks as Nicks voice blasts through the speakers. "Alright, so no music" Louis says turning it off and making Harry chuckle once again.

See the thing is, Harry never saw Nick as someone Louis should be jealous of. This was all just a dumb joke to him, because compared to Nick, or compared to anyone really, Louis would always amount to the top. He was Harry's everything, and he still wonders how Louis doesn't see it. "Babe trust me its going to be fine" Harry says before extending his body over to kiss Louis on his temple and turning back to the wheel. 

 

"Yea, this will be just great." Louis mutters before looking out his window and waiting for them to arrive to the party he so dreaded.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is left alone at a party he was meant to spend with Harry. Strangers take a liking to louis' bum, The styles beast is unleashed. Empty words and tears are shed.

When arriving to the party both males were surprised to see that it was almost packed, people loitering in all areas of the spacious condominium. Louis knew they were late, but he didn't think they were this late. As they walk deeper into the party hand in hand Louis feels a sense of protection coming from his boyfriend, as usual. Don't get Louis wrong, he loves Harry's protective side, he just feels that maybe there wouldn't be a need for protecting if he had just stayed home. "C'mon Ed's your friend too Louis just forget Nick you're being ridiculous". Although, Louis believes if the roles were switched Harry wouldn't be feeling too peachy either.

X

The lights in the room were dim, yet bright enough to see clearly through the amount of bodies. Along side the par-tiers lay a bar stretched in front of the balcony leading to a view of the city. It was quite nice, White couches placed around the area meant to be the dance floor, platinum albums along the wall, and a sense of pride stretched amongst the people. There were girls and guys giggling left and right as Louis set in search of the one person who radiates a certain type of comfort besides Harry. When spotted, Louis beams, releasing Harry's hand leaving him confused. As Louis approaches the artificial blonde Harry gets the memo, following after his boyfriend. "Louis! Mate!" Niall beams as he pulls the shorter man in for a tight hug. "Hello babe how are ya?!" Louis says in a slight shout making sure his voice over powers the house music blasting from the DJ setup on the other side of the room. Niall gives him a smile before looking towards Harry and then back at Louis, leaning in and whispering "why are ya here tommo, you know he's gonna be here." Niall says stepping back before Louis nods his head towards Harry who is now on his phone texting, who Louis might guess is Nick. Niall nods in understanding before turning to the barista "Hello sunshine, get me mate here a rum and coke on da rocks" he finishes with a wink making the curvy brunette, with the name tag Jessy, blush before proceeding to take out the order. Niall smirks as Louis rolls his eyes, but feeling just a little more at ease around Niall's company.

X

Louis knew he was watching. He could feel Harry staring at him from the side as he took the drink from the girl at the bar and gulped it down. He couldn't care much for sensibility at this point, dreading the meeting surly to come. He could see Harry open his mouth to speak before being interrupted by a cheeky smug face, and dreadful hair. "Harry!" Nick gasps as he wraps his arms around Harry's neck stepping right in front of Louis, practically knocking him down. Niall throws Nick a nasty look for upstaging his tommo before making sure Louis is okay.

Niall doesn't hate Nick per say. Niall has never really hated anyone. But, when it came down to it, Niall would always choose his brothers over anyone. In this case, Niall was like a mother protecting her cub. Or at least that's what liked to tell himself. 

Harry seemingly unaware of the situation at hand digs his head further into the man's neck with a chuckle, okay Louis' had quite enough. "Hello Nick" Louis says harshly, tapping Nick's shoulder. As Nick turns around he keep one arm draped around Harrys' waist smirking at Louis before replying "Oh! Louis! You're here?" yea no shit. Louis nods with a tight smile, constantly telling himself this is for Ed and Harry. Harry chuckles unaware of the sarcasm and nastiness behind the man's remark. "Yea! I'm just really proud of Ed is all, had to come support my boyfriend's best friend after all" Louis states taking Harry's hand and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. Nick throws him a glare before rolling his eyes, and looking towards Harry. "Awe well that's sweet, come on Harry need to introduce you to some important people" He says pulling him away before Harry could protest.

Niall scoffs from his place beside Louis and looking at their backs as they walk further into the crowd, Harry looks back with a sorry smile on his face. Louis turns towards Niall without returning the smile as Niall sighs. "You know it's not his fault. Nicks just really....insistent?" Niall concludes with a shrug. Louis knows Niall is right, is the thing. Harry's problem is he can never really see the bad in a person, maybe that was his flaw. It was always they're amazing or they never did anything wrong. It was always what was on the surface, but never deep enough to notice that maybe not everyone was as genuine as himself. Louis lays his palms flat on the bar smiling at Niall and nodding towards a brunette that had caught his attention in the crowd. She was standing alone, drink in hand. She looks way out of place in Louis' opinion, like maybe she had been dragged to this party by someone as well. Niall chuckles before speaking "Let's make that girls night" as Louis nods happily agreeing with the Irishman. If he wasn't going to enjoy this party at least someone else would.

X

It turns out her name is Aliff, pronounced a-leaf, she's a student at uni, and was brought to the party because her friends promised her she'd get a chance to meet Ed. She knew of Louis, and Niall smiling brightly as they had approached. She has a pure heart and a sweet soul, with future goals and a kind smile. Louis enjoys her company. She giggles at Niall quite a lot, which a good sign. Niall is quite the charmer tonight telling her that "If I got a chance at Uni, I'd fuckin bomb it"

Louis nods along to the music allowing himself to tune out of the conversation, letting Niall work his charm as he looks around the dance floor at the moving bodies. He smiles spotting Perrie and Zayn in the middle of what seems to be Perrie standing on her toes to place a kiss to Zayn's lips. If there was anyone who gave Louis hope that his relationship could make it, it was them. Through the amount of struggle they had been through, they still seemed to cross the line making it past and winning at keeping their bond strong. 

X

Ed was quite cheerful or so it seemed. Walking into the party with a drink in hand, clearly already off the rails, wooping and yelling about how "I fuckin made it mates!" before the crowd cheered and Louis giggled taking his seat at the bar. 

That had been two hours ago. Two hours of sitting at the bar alone. 

Niall had went off with Aliff leaving him solo. Zayn was too occupied to care, although Louis couldn't blame him, not seeing your fiancé for 8 months is probably dreadful. Liam, however, Liam had shocked Louis to the bone. Dancing on the tables and screaming something like "Lets take this shit to funky Buddha!" before dozing off on the couch at the side of the room, head in Sophia's lap as she called a cab through laughter to take them home.

X

Harry was nowhere to be found, leaving Louis frustrated and slightly annoyed. Harry was his boyfriend, and Nick didn't have the right to steal him away for the whole night. Louis thinks that may have been his intention.

He sighs putting his head down on the bar as he hears a chuckle from beside him. "You okay man?" says a thick raspy voice. But not like Harry's, it wasn't slow or soothing, it was toneless and creepy. Louis lifts his head coming face to face with shining green eyes, they kind of reminded him of Harry, although slightly duller and not as full of life. He smiles kindly placing his hand on Louis' shoulder before sitting on the stool next to him. "I'm Jensen" The man says before looking towards the bar. "want a drink?" Louis chuckles. "I'm perfectly capable of buying a drink thank you very much" Louis says snappily. The man smirks before replying "Wat'd you say your name was again?"

"I didn't" Louis said as he looks towards the bar feeling like maybe he does deserve a drink, seeing as if his boyfriend of three years decided to run away with another guy. "You know what? You can buy me a drink. I'll have a beer. God knows I deserve it" The slightly scruffed male chuckles before ordering a beer and handing it to Louis. "Wanna talk?" Louis scoffs again, "Well it's not really my thing to be spillin my shit all over strangers" The man chuckles looking at the floor before lifting his head "You have a beautiful accent" Louis blushes looking away from the man.

It had been a while since someone had complimented him so easily. Harry has been so wrapped up in everything Louis thinks sometimes he forgets, forgets that Louis actually feels insecure next to someone as perfect as Harry. "Thank you" Louis says genuinely as the male smiles before placing his hand on Louis' knee. "wanna get out of here?" Jensen asks. Louis smirks looking at the males hand on his knee.

You see saying yes would've been easy. Taking this stranger home and getting his brains fucked out. Simple. Except Louis never liked simple. Frankly Louis never liked anyone except Harry.

X

Across the room surrounded by people he had never met, Harry could feel the guilt and regret of leaving Louis settle deep in his gut. It wasn't Harry's fault really, it wasn't. Nick kept dragging him from person to person saying Louis would be fine, which wasn't really an excuse either. Harry insisted on seeing Louis feeling regret all the way in his gut, but then he had finally caught on. Saw through Nick's façade. Saw why he was so insistent on leaving Louis alone. It happened so quickly he thought he had heard wrong. They were surrounded by a group of Nick friends when one guy asked Harry, ever so kindly, where Louis was. "Probably around, he doesn't really matter though" Nick had said before rushing to say "I mean he does, but you know not, well...." before chuckling nervously. It was then that Harry saw, that maybe Louis was right. Because Louis did matter. Mattered more than anyone in the room, or anyone other than Harry's family. 

It was then that Harry decided it was time to take Louis home. It was then that he saw how close some stranger was to his man as he approached the bar to apologize to Louis. He felt his blood boil seeing Louis touched almost sexually by someone other than him. 

 

X

Louis, however, had full intentions of telling this creep to kindly fuck off, and take his sex offers some other place because he did in fact have a boyfriend who was up to par. "Actually-" Louis starts but is cut off by a hand pulling him before being shoved behind a tense figure with broad shoulders. Harry.

"The hell is going on?" Harry breaths absolutely fuming as the man, Jensen, stands up in front of him defensively. He is definitely tall, and buff. But Harry was taller, buffer. "Nothing man, just keeping this sexi piece of Ass Company since clearly you lack in that" the guy spits back bitterly. Louis watches on in shock as he sees the situation unfold before him. Harry's fists curl at his sides, his shoulders tensing further, nostrils flared. "Louis. We're leaving" Louis scoffs pulling Harry around to face him.

"Oh! So this is what it takes?!" Louis asks throwing his hands up."Lovely. This is when you pay attention?!" Louis says letting his hands fall at his side weakly. "When you see someone else making a move?! Well, guess what Harry, if you were here, with me! Your Boyfriend! This wouldn't even be happening!" Louis shouts shaking his head slightly and turning towards the exit. The man glares at Harry "learn how to be a boyfriend before you start acting like one" he walks away leaving Harry to chase after Louis.

X

He rushes out the door after Louis seeing him head to the car. "Louis! Louis Stop!" Harry calls behind him, chasing the shorter man in the dark parking lot. This was when Harry's height gave him an advantage. Damn his legs. Louis stops in front of the passenger side turning around, but not looking at Harry when he says "don't think I'm stopping cuz you said too, you have the fucking keys" Louis finishes snootily, making Harry chuckle before unlocking the door and watching Louis sit inside with a huff. The ride is silent, the air so tense it could be cut with a knife. None of them speak, leaving whatever has to be said hidden until reaching the flat. That's when it all goes downhill.

X

Louis bursts through the door slamming it behind him before its caught with Harry's hand. Harry scoffs at his boyfriends force before entering the flat behind him. "Why are you so mad?!" Harry slightly shouts at Louis' back as he takes off his coat throwing it to the couch. Louis scoffs again making his way into the bedroom as Harry follows close on his trail. "WHY AM I MAD?" Louis yells turning to face Harry, "I DON'T KNOW HARRY MAYBE BECAUSE THE ONLY TIME YOU SEEM TO GIVE TWO FUCKING SHITS IS WHEN YOU SEE THE SITUATION NOT FIT TO YOUR STANDARD" he yells looking Harry straight in the eyes before continuing, "MAYBE BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME AT THE BAR FOR TWO HOURS WHILE YOU WERE OFF WITH THAT SCUM BAG, AND I HAD TO BE COMFORTED BY SOME FUCKING STRANGER BECAUSE HE - he pitied me" Louis finishes quietly looking down completely deflated as a tear falls down his cheek. Harry stares in shock, Louis has gotten mad, but never like this. "babe, you know I wouldn't have left you alone if I could jus-" "OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT HARRY!" Louis interrupts "YOU COULD'VE MANNED UP FOR FUCKING ONCE. ONCE AND JUST BEEN THERE FOR ME OKAY?"

Harry feels the anger rush through him, all his level headed thinking being thrown out the window. So this was what Louis thought. Thought Harry was never there for him. "I AM ALWAYS, ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU! I HAVE ALWAYS STOOD BY YOUR SIDE THROUGH THIS WHOLE SHITTY FUCKED UP SITUATION!" Harry yells stepping closer making Louis whimper before cowering slightly. Silence fills the room as Harry realizes what he had said. Taking a step back from Harry Louis lookes up, eyes filled with hurt, anger completely gone, sadness written across his features.

"Shit huh? So that's what this relationship is now right?" Louis whispers taking a seat at the edge of the bed feeling weak in the knees at Harry's words. "No Louis, you know that isn't what I meant you know that isn't" Harry rushes out kneeling down by his boyfriend realizing he never wanted it to get here. To the point where they yelled things they didn't mean. Louis meant everything to Harry and so did this relationship. Harry had been stupid, should've listened since the beginning, he sees that now and hopes it isn't too late. He feels all the anger subside as he stares up at his boyfriend's watery eyes. "harry," Louis whispers suddenly, eyes staring down at his lap "I want you to leave" 

Harry shakes his head tears rolling down his cheeks as he stares at the older man. "Please babe, I didn't mean it, please Louis I love you, you know that i-"  
He rushes out again trying to make Louis understand. Make him understand that this wasn't meant to happen. Nick was a mistake, had always been, he sees that now. "HARRY I WANT YOU TO GO" Louis yells harshly, pushing Harry's arms away forcefully. "GO! GET OUT!" Louis says standing up and wrapping his arms around himself weakly. He was hurt, beyond hurt even. The person who gave him the most hope tore it all away in a matter of seconds.

Harry stands frozen before wiping his tears and nodding, quickly passing Louis with a sob and heading out of the room. Its not until Louis hears the slam of the front door that he breaks down, knees giving out beneath him as sobs wrack from deep within his chest. "Harry" he sobs into the carpet feeling any ounce of life drain from his body.

X

That night, alone in the eerie flat Louis cant stand to sleep on their bed, refusing to without Harry. He slowly curls up on the couch sniffling softly as he falls asleep with a heavy heart, and a mouth full of regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part on the way!


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working it out.

It was probably the worst feeling in the world. Empty, lonely, and broken. Never in the three years of their relationship had Louis and Harry got into an argument that led to Harry's departure. 

The apartment was filled with an eerie emptiness as Louis sat still in the darkness on the couch in the center of the room, his body facing the telly. It was off; he was in no mood to watch television. Harry had left about two hours ago and Louis felt stupid. Like a complete douche for making him leave. Every inch of his body filled with regret as a tear fell slowly down his cheek. Was harry going to come back? After all the only thing keeping him in Manchester was Louis. 

Yea, Niall, Zayn, Liam and Ed were his friends even Nick. But he could find other Nialls and Eds. Louis was one of a kind, or so he once said. Louis clutches the pillow closer to his body as a whimper falls from his slightly chapped lips. The only movement he had done was change into Harry's ratty white tee. He thought about texting him, but voted against it. Too afraid that Harry would ignore it, afraid to confirm the scary thoughts running through his head. Afraid he wont ever come back. "He wont do that to you Louis, would he?" Louis whispers as he sinks further into the couch. "I love you harry please come back" he says lowly into the empty room. Harry has always, always been there for Louis. No matter what it was Harry was there. But now he wasn't. He was gone and it was all Louis' fault. He would come back though, he has to. 

X

 

Louis knew Harry like he knew the date of his birthday, and Harry wouldn't, just couldn't leave like that. He would know. He would know Louis didn't mean what he said. 

Lost in the battle raging in his mind, Louis doesn't notice the sound of a key being slotted into the other side of the door, the tumbling of the intricate pieces inside before its unlocked. Harry steps into the dark shutting the door after him. He feels weak, miserable and tired. He wants his Louis. No words or fights could keep him away. Just the thought hurt more than anything he had ever experienced. 

He slowly toes of his shoes and heads to their bedroom up the stairs, completely missing the body sprawled out on the couch. When he gets to their room he carefully pushes the door open revealing an empty bed, the lamp by the bed illuminating the room in a soft white glow. Harry's heart quickens, did Louis leave as well? "Maybe he knew i would come back, and he didn't want to be here", Harry thinks as he sits on the edge of the bed, head held in his hands as he chokes out a whimper before tears start to flow down his pale cheeks. 

After about ten minutes of shaking shoulders and wet cheeks he stands and makes his way back down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He is about to push the kitchen door open but is stopped by a small voice. "Harry?" He whips his head towards the couch now noticing a miserable looking Louis.

"Baby?" Harry whispers into the dark, towards his lover. "Oh my god Louis" he whispers before making his way around the couch and falling to his knees in front of Louis, who is now sitting up. He places his head in Louis lap, hands gripping his hips tightly "i'm so fucking sorry Louis please i'm so fucking sorry" he says voice shaky and full of regret. Louis looks down at the head of curls before his heart gives away and he breaks into tears once again. 

Sobs wretch through his body as he places his hands in Harry's hair, his head falling to lay on top of it, nose nuzzling the disheveled curls. "Its okay baby, its okay. I was stupid and i'm sorry. I thought you left me." His voice get's smaller at the end of the sentence. Harry lifts his head taking Louis face in his hands. "You don't have to be sorry babe" he sniffles before continuing " I should have realized. I'm your boyfriend and i'm supposed to notice. I left you by yourself and i'm sorry. What that guy said.....he was right Louis." 

Louis shakes his head but Harry continues "I love you so much it fucking hurts Louis Tomlinson. And missing you? Thinking for even a second that you don't want me anymore.....it hurts Louis. Fucking stings." Harry places his forehead on Louis', noses touching as Louis' breath hitches. "I love you harry" is all Louis has the strength to say. "I will never leave you" Harry responds before Louis nods weekly and wraps his arms around the taller boys neck.

 

Harry stands slowly keeping hold of Louis hips and lifting him, Louis wraps his legs tightly around Harry's waist letting a sigh of relief escape his lips as he nuzzles further into Harry's' neck. Harry lets one arm wrap around Louis, just below his bum and the other placed lightly on the back of his neck. Louis lifts his face and stares back into Harry's' eyes. He leans in slowly before Harry closes the space completely capturing Louis' bottom lip between his own.

Louis sighs into the kiss tightening his arms around Harry's' neck and slipping his tongue into the boys mouth. Their tongues collide, moving together with great familiarity. Harry's' grip around Louis' legs tighten as he lifts him higher. "Lets go to bed babe" Harry whispers into Louis' open mouth their breaths mingling. Louis nods but keeps his head pressed on Harry's staring into his eyes the whole way to the bedroom. 

Harry places Louis on the bed slowly, slipping out of his clothes remaining only in his black briefs. He slides the comforter back carefully, helping Louis underneath before joining him. Louis crowds Harry's space immediately, arm coming to wrap around his neck and stop in his curls, his leg slips between Harry's. "Let's never do that again, okay?" Louis whispers into Harry's neck. Harry nods before pulling away and looking down at his lover. "You mean the world to me Lou, you and only you, okay?" Louis nods eyes watering in the process.

"okay." Harry seals the space with a kiss. Louis smiles into it, his home was once again a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who decides to read this! just know i appreciate it! This is the last part, :))) If anyone out there does read this i hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three part story. Thank you so much for reading if you are! Please leave comments, i would love to know what you think!


End file.
